Tsukiakari
by yuunagisa
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri] Berkali kali bahkan beribu ribu kali ia sudah mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya baik baik saja, tapi pikiran pengecut itu terus menghantui nya. Bahwa tidak memiliki tangan kiri lagi adalah sebuah kecacatan.


**Judul : Tsukiakari**

 **Author : yuunagisa**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Nomor Prompt : #4**

 **Katgori : Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri]**

 **`Berkali kali bahkan beribu ribu kali ia sudah mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya baik baik saja, tapi pikiran pengecut itu terus menghantui nya. Bahwa tidak memiliki tangan kiri lagi adalah sebuah kecacatan`**

* * *

 **M… O… O… N… L… I… G… H… T…**

 _ **May your journey shines. And the moonlight always show the right path.**_

 _ **So you never lose your way again.**_

* * *

"Kau tidak apa apa? Ingin pulang?" tanya seorang pria seperti tak acuh. Ia terus melanjutkan larinya didalam hutan.

Uchiha Sakura adalah orang yang ditanyai pertanyaan itu menjawab dengan pasti "Kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya kan Sasuke-kun"

Pria berperawakan putih dan tinggi tersebut tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berlari didepan wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah jambu yang sekarang sudah mengganti symbol keluarganya menjadi kipas api. Ya, Sakura sudah menikah dengan Sasuke 2 bulan yang lalu. Berganti nama dari Haruno menjadi Uchiha termasuk mengganti tanda clan di punggung bajunya menjadi symbol Uchiha. Clan uchiha sekarang sudah bertambah anggota menjadi 2. Yah, walaupun tidak ada didalam darahnya mengalir darah Uchiha namun cinta yang mengalir di diri Sakura sama seperti cinta milik Uchiha, begitu kuat dan tidak akan mudah hilang. Sasuke harus melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Jadi beberapa minggu setelah menikah, Sakura mengikutinya melakukan perjalanan.

Sasuke melihat keatas langit, bulan sudah bersinar dengan indahnya. Sudah jam berapa sekarang ? sepertinya baru lewat 3 jam setelah matahari terbenam. Gelapnya malam sudah seperti jati diri Sasuke, ia memang pernah berfikir hidupnya sudah seperti malam yang sudah tidak menunggu matahari lagi. Gelap tidak mempunyai bulan. Namun kini tidak lagi, sambil melihat wanita yang sedang berlari mengikutinya. Ia menggumam tanpa sadar "Bulan bersinar indah ya"

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya, lalu melihat keatas langit dan mengangguk "Ya, sinarnya sangat romantis."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti sebentar. Sesaat setelah berhenti dan mengambil napas sebentar, terdengar bunyi ranting yang terinjak. Sasuke mendekatinya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah botol air minum dan memberikannya ke Sakura.

Sakura tahu betul Sasuke memang orang yang seperti itu, Ia memang pendiam namun ia benar benar memperhatikan sekitarnya, tanpa ditanyapun ia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura membutuhkan minum. Ia lebih perhatian daripada siapapun. Ia adalah pria seperti itu.

Sakura mengambilnya dan meminumnya sedikit, ia masih harus meninggalkan sedikit air untuk Sasuke hanya jika dirinya nanti kehausan. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura benar benar ingin menghabiskannya detik itu juga.

Dan Sasuke tahu betul Sakura memang orang yang seperti itu, sebagaimana ia selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain diatas dirinya, ia akan selalu menempatkan Sasuke diatas segalanya. Ia terlalu mencintai dan mengasihi Sasuke. Dan selalu mementingkan Sasuke lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah wanita yang seperti itu.

"Habiskanlah airnya. Aku tidak haus" ujar Sasuke

"Mmhh" Sakura menggeleng dan berkata "Aku sisakan untuk persediaan jika kau haus. Aku sudah cukup kok. Lagipula sepertinya mata air masih jauh dari sini"

"Hn, tapi sepertinya kita sudah dekat dengan kota. Kau mau menginap semalam ?"

Dengan kuat sekali Sakura mengangguk menunjukkan dia benar benar senang akhirnya bisa tidur dan mandi di tempat yang nyaman.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menginap" dengan tangan yang diulurkan hanya kepada Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum secerah bulan di kala itu.

* * *

 _ **Let's get closer slowly.**_

 _ **Let's open your padlock heart with the key of my heart.**_

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu menuju penginapan, sekarang sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Setelah membuka kamar yang disewa dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sasuke dan Sakura menaruh barang barangnya. Kamar itu mempunyai single bed, kamar mandi di dalam, terletak di lantai 4 dari 5 tingkat, dan jendela besar yang menunjukkan wajah malam dengan tirai putih yang berada di kedua sisinya. Dan harga yang diberikan oleh pemiliknya termasuk murah, mungkin karena letaknya di sebuah desa kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, berapa lama kita akan menginap disini ? Hanya semalam ?" Sakura yang baru keluar kamar mandi mengambil handuk kecil dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya, Mungkin hanya malam ini. Besok pagi setelah sarapan kita bisa lanjutkan perjalanan kembali."

Sakura terdiam. Mengangguk kecil sambil berpikir haruskah ia menanyakannya ke Sasuke ? bahwa ia melihat selebaran poster festival musim panas yang akan diadakan besok malam dan ia ingin pergi melihatnya. Dengan kata lain Sakura ingin kencan.

Sasuke yang duduk sambil membaca sebuah gulungan ninja di meja sudut ruangan menoleh merasakan ada hal lain yang Sakura inginkan "Apa kau terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan besok ? Ingin menginap 1 hari lagi ?"

Sakura mendekat, malu isi hatinya segampang itu diketahui oleh suaminya. "Bukan.. aku tidak lelah kok. Hanya sajaa…"

"Hanya saja ?' setengah alis milik Sasuke terangkat sedikit

"Hanya saja tadi aku dengar didekat sini akan ada festival. Ini kan sudah musim panas jadi sepertinya akan ada festival musim panas, dan bukankah ada baiknya jika kita menginap 1 hari lagi untuk melihat kembang api ?"

Sasuke memperlihatkan dengan jelas ia menghela napasnya "Sakura…, perjalananku dilakukan bukan untuk bermain – main" Perkataan simple namun dengan tatapan tajam membuat Sakura tersentak "Maaf, aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta macam – macam kepadamu, sudah diperbolehkan ikut denganmu saja harusnya sudah membuatku senang" Suara Sakura tercekat dan wajahnya tertunduk.

Lalu dengan sangat drastis Sakura merubah ekspresinya "Aku mau membeli kopi hangat, kamu mau Sasuke-kun?" Wajahnya kini berhias senyuman, namun Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik senyum palsunya itu. Kesedihan.

"Tidak, Kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku kebawah dulu, kamu juga cepatlah mandi ya. Setelah itu kita langsung tidur."

Sakura berbalik dan sedikit berjalan lebih cepat meuju pintu.

 _Bukannya aku tidak mau Sakura. Kau benar-benar wanita yang selalu mengalah kepadaku. Harusnya kau lebih meminta padaku. Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya sebisaku. Untuk festival ini juga. Ayo kita pergi. Ayo kita kencan._

Namun sambil terus menuruni anak tangga pikiran Sakura terus melayang.

 _Aku hanya ingin kita seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Seperti Sai dan Inoo atau Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka selalu kencan. Dan kini mumpung sedang ada festival musim panas. Apa salahnya jika bersenang-senang atau bermain-main sedikit. Sasuke-kun bodoh! Tapi kami memang dari awal bukan pasangan normal, kami bahkan belum benar – benar berpacaran dan sekarang sudah menikah. Dulu jarang bertemu. Apa tidak apa – apa ? Ya. Pasti tidak apa – apa. Dari dulu kami saling mencintai. Sasuke-kun apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?_

Sakura tenggelam dengan ingatan masa kecil nya saat ia masih melihat Sasuke kecil dari kejauhan dan masa - masa genin mereka. Sambil memegang kopi hangat ditangannya dan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyejukkan dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

 _Sakura tahu betul ia tidak boleh egois, ia takut jika Ia menjadi wanita yang egois. Sasuke nanti bisa meninggalkannya lagi. Dan ia tidak mau menjadi wanita egois yang melemparkan tanggung jawabnya ke orang lain. Atau memaksa orang lain mengikuti keinginannya._

* * *

 _ **I remember the time when your hug fills and warms my empty heart.**_

 _ **Please, be at my side forever. Okay ?**_

* * *

Setelah mandi, Sasuke masih melihat pemandangan hampa kamar yang sudah disewanya.

 _Sakura belum kembali. Ini sudah larut malam. Dini hari malah. Sakura kadang bisa jadi sangat ceroboh. Kalau nanti terjadi apa – apa bagaimana ? Tidak! Istriku bukanlah wanita lemah. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya aku harus melihatnya dan membawanya kembali keatas._

Dengan cepat ia menuju ke lantai bawah. Lantai 1 penginapan tersebut adalah sebuah restoran kecil dengan banyak jendela di sisinya, baru sampai tangga terakhir dan ketika ingin berbelok ke kiri tempat restoran itu berada, Sasuke melihat ada 3 pengunjung yang semuanya adalah pria, sedang berbisik namun dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang berbisik.

Pria 1 mengatakan "Hei lihat, yang duduk di pojok dengan jendela terbuka itu, cantik sekali ya"

Pria 2 menjawab "Kudengar ia adalah kunoichi dari Konoha, salah satu dari Legenda Sannin Generasi Baru. Berarti ia termasuk ninja yang hebat. Dan sekarang ia adalah dokter spesialis anak loh. Aku dengar saat dia berbicara dengan Bibi pemilik penginapan. Namun sayang sekali ia sudah mempunyai suami sekarang"

Pria 3 menggerutu "Ahhh.. Sayang sekali. Baru saja aku ingin mendekatinya, jarang sekali ada wanita cantik, kuat, pintar dan sepertinya sangat baik lagi. Suaminya pasti sangat sempurna, awas saja jika ternyata suaminya jelek, cacat atau bodoh. Tidak bisa kuterima. Kasihan kan wanita cantik itu"

Sasuke merasa seperti dibangunkan dari mimpi dengan bongkahan es. Cacat. Ya bisa dibilang kondisinya yang kehilangan tangan kiri ini adalah sebuah kecacatan. Bagaimana tidak? Sebaik – baiknya ia menggunakan tangan kanan nya. Dengan satu tangan masih ada perbedaan besar. Dan fisiknya sepertinya tidak sebanding dengan kebaikan hati dan kecantikan wajah Sakura. Benar kata orang tadi, Sasuke banyak menyimpan lubang yang bisa membuat Sakura jatuh. Coba kita bandingkan mereka. Sakura selalu mencintai Sasuke namun Sasuke pernah membuang rasa cintanya ke Sakura karena keinginan balas dendamnya. Sakura selalu ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke namun Sasuke pernah hampir membunuhnya. Sakura setia menunggu Sasuke namun Sasuke bahkan jarang menghubunginya atau bahkan kembali ke Konoha untuk menemuinya. Sakura sangat hangat dan Sasuke sangat dingin. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan Sakura, namun apa Sakura beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke. Apakah jawabnya adalah karena tanggung jawab, karena Sakura sangat bertanggung jawab dengan pilihannya dari awal sampai akhir ?

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh meragukan Sakura. Sakura adalah wanitaku. Dan wanitaku mencintaiku seperti aku sangat mencintainya. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan yang hampir menelanku hidup-hidup._

Tapi sebagaimanapun ia berfikir, Sasuke masih membutuhkan waktu untuk membangun kepercayaan dirinya lagi, untuk bisa menerima keadaannya sendiri. Walaupun hanya satu tangan walaupun semua kesalahannya telah tertumpuk dan tidak akan bisa dihilangkan. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju atas tangga. Ke kamar mereka. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah akibat mandi tadi.

Sesaat setelah itu Sakura kembali ke kamar, dan melihat Sasuke hanya duduk dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa ? Sudah selesai mandi ?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke

"…."

"Lho lantas kenapa rambutmu masih basah seperti itu. Keringkan dulu. Tunggu, kuambilkan handuknya." Tidak lama Sakura kembali dengan handuk ditangannya sambil menaruh handuk itu di kepala Sasuke, lalu Sakura mengusap lembut dengan kedua tangannya, "Jika kau tidak melakukannya seperti ini , keringnya akan lama dan nanti kau bisa terkena flu loh jadinya"

"aku.. tidak…. bisa melakukan itu…" bisik Sasuke lirih membuat Sakura tidak mendengarnya.  
Sakura masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Sasuke, lalu ia melihat beberapa kancing baju Sasuke terbuka dan rompinya tidak terpakai di samping tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Juga kancingnya, kenapa tidak dikancingkan dengan benar. Kau tidak memperhatikannya ya pasti. Dasar seperti anak kecil saja yang belum bisa mengancingkan bajunya sendiri. Lalu rompinya tidak dipakai ? nanti lecek loh ditaruh begitu saja" dengan rentetan ocehan Sakura yang sangat memperhatikan Sasuke, Sasuke terus tenggelam dengan perasaannya. Lalu tangan Sakura berpindah dari kepala Sasuke turun untuk mengancingkan beberapa kancing baju Sasuke.

 _Plak_.

Tangan itu ditepis oleh Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kenapa kau menepis tanganku ? Apa kau marah ? Karena aku merasa bermain – main ingin pergi ke festival dalam perjalanan pentingmu ini ?

"Bukan!"

"Lantas kenapa ? Aku minta maaf ya. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Dengan bersama denganmu saja sudah membuatku senang." Sakura mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

Sakura terdiam dan sesaat kemudian berlari kearahnya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang,

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana ? Kenapa seperti ini, Jangan diam. Aku bingung. Aku salah apa ?" ujar Sakura yang suaranya sudah mulai bergetar. Pelukannya semakin kencang seakan takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya lagi.

 _Tidak. Sakura tidak salah. Akulah yang salah dengan kepengecutanku akan kecacatanku._

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Apa kau tak pernah kecewa dengan keadaanku Sakura ?" Sasuke berbalik, menatap lirih mata bulat Sakura yang tersentak melihat ekspresi kesedihan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pun pergi menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

"Sasuke… kun"

* * *

 _ **Just how can I wash this bloody arm ? I cannot erase this red.**_

 _ **I just seek for your help to painting it to another color.**_

* * *

Sasuke pergi bukan untuk meninggalkan Sakura namun untuk berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Untuk bisa berdiri disamping Sakura kembali dengan kebanggan didadanya dan untuk itu ia membutuhkan waktu berpikir sejenak. Sendirian tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ke jalanan setapak yang nantinya akan diadakan festival disini. Terlihat dari beberapa stand kosong dan lampion yang sudah dipasang.

Sasuke terus mencoba untuk menang dari pikirannya, dari pikiran pengecut yang menganggap dirinya tak layak bagi Sakura. Berkali kali bahkan beribu ribu kali ia sudah mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya baik baik saja. Memang dulu ia pernah melakukan kejahatan dan sekarang ia hanya mempunyai satu tangan. Tapi apa salahnya. Ia sudah merasa bersalah dan ingin memperbaiki dirinya. Ia juga sudah ikhlas dengan keadaan tangannya. Toh apapun keadaanya, orang orang tersayangnya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Karena mereka tulus menyayanginya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menatap keatas sambil memejamkan matanya, seakan mengatakan tolong agar seseorang mengubah dia menjadi pria yang lebih percaya diri lagi.

Namun begitu Sasuke membuka matanya. Masih dalam keadaan wajah menengadah keatas. Matanya disilaukan dengan cahaya dari lampion. Mengerjap sebentar dan masih melihat kesilauan. Akhirnya Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Padahal ia ingin melihat bulan tapi kenapa tertutupi oleh sinar lain yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Sinar bulan jadi terlihat lembut jika dibandingkan"

Seakan tersadarkan omongannya sendiri, mata hitam nya terbuka lebar.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh Sasuke kau memang bodoh! bagaimana bisa kau malah terpengaruh oleh ucapan orang lain. Orang pasti akan selalu lebih memperhatikan masalah yang membuatnya khawatir daripada hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan kini ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Bahwa ia sudah menyakiti Sakura dengan menepis tangannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ini semua karena ia terlalu mendengar omongan orang lain. Hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar suara lembut Sakura, sinar bulannya yang lembut yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari siapapun dan menerima Sasuke apapun keadaannya. Sakura adalah sinar bulannya._

"Sakura….."

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Dan mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur di ranjang. Dengan tubuh yang tidak tertutupi selimut dan bekas air mata di sudut matanya.

Sasuke mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut dan mengusap sudut mata dan berakhir dengan terus mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Maaf ya Sakura. Aku malah membuatmu menangis, bukannya membahagiakanmu. Aku malah kembali terhanyut dengan semua masalahku sendiri. Harusnya kuungkapkan saja semua kepadamu. Pasti dengan waktu yang singkat kau bisa langsung menyadarkanku."

Lalu dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dan juga mengecup kedua matanya bergantian.

* * *

 _ **Sorry.. Thank You.. Sorry..**_

 _ **I wish you always laugh from the bottom of your heart.**_

 _ **Of course with me beside you…**_

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya, ia lihat hari masih gelap. Ahh, ternyata ia tertidur setelah banyak menangis. Lalu perlahan Sakura mulai merasakan sensasi hangat ditangannya, Sakura menoleh dan mendapatkan Sasuke tertidur miring disampingnya dengan wajah menghadap ke arah Sakura dan tangan kanan menggengam tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke, Sakura lepaskan tangan Sasuke dan malah melingkarkan tanggannya ke badan Sasuke melanjutkan tidur dengan wajah dibenamkan di dada bidang Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

* * *

 _ **Let's see the future while we're holding hands.**_

* * *

Pagi membangunkan rasa kantuk Sakura. Bukan pagi tepatnya, ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 Siang. Lalu Sakura tersentak kaget bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku kesiangan!" Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dan mencari sosok yang diharapkannya ada disampingnya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuh dan pikirannya. Jadi ternyata semalam ia hanya mimpi kalau Sasuke kembali dan tidur disampingnya.

Ia mulai bangun dan mencari peralatan ninjanya, memakainya dan bersiap untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Sakura adalah Istri dari Sasuke sekarang. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ia pasti akan mengejarnya. Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam.

Namun sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar dan mulai berlari keluar, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

"Sakura… ? Mau kemana ?"

Suara yang ia kenal. Sangat dikenalinya sampai Sakura kaget tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baru setelah delay sepersekian detik. Sakura berlari memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dan mulai menangis kembali.

"Aku pikir kau pergi meninggalkan ku lagi… Aku pikir semalam hanya mimpi… Kau pergi kemana ? kenapa tidak membangunkanku dulu… Kau jahat…. Sasuke-kuun"

Sebagaimanapun mereka bertengkar dan berpelukan lalu bertengkar dan berciuman kembali. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Hanya sekali dulu ia pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Sekarang tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Bukankah kau mau pergi ke festival musim panas? Aku… membelikanmu sebuah yukata" dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang malu Sasuke memamerkan sebuah paper bag dengan yukata biru gelap dan motif bunga sakura didalamnya. Kurang lebih terlihat seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di malam hari.

Sakura membukanya "Waaahhh….. Cantiknya" Masih terus mengagumi yukata tersebut Sakura berterimakasih kepada Sasuke "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

"Hn… kalau begitu, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu? Tolong ikatkan kembali perban di tangan kiriku"

Sakura tersenyum "Umm.. ayo sini.." Dengan cepat dan jeli Sakura menutupi ujung tangan kiri Sasuke dengan perban. Sambil bersenandung lagu yang entah apa judulnya. Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke merasa lega.

"Semalam, aku mendengar beberapa orang membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang kau sepantasnya dengan pria yang baik dan sempurna. Sakura apa kau baik baik saja dengan keadaanku yang cacat ini ?"

Sakura berhenti bersenandung, ia mengakhiri perbannya dengan sebuah clip dan menatap Sasuke lekat lekat.

"Jadi karena ini semalam kau berkelakuan aneh Sasuke-kun ? Dasar. Sempurna apanya. Aku tidak mau pria yang sempurna jika itu bukan kau. Apa yang salah dengan tanganmu. Ini bukan cacat hanya saja berbeda dengan orang lain. Akupun bukan wanita yang benar benar baik hati Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu ingin bersikap egois jika itu berhubungan denganmu, dan kau tahu aku bahkan rela menyakiti siapapun yang sudah menyakitimu."

Sasuke tahu. Ia tahu lebih dari siapapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan dengan kata kata makanya ia menanyakan hal ini.

"Hnn.. aku tahu"

"Kau pria hebat yang sudah menukarkan hal yang berharga dengan kehilangan sebelah tanganmu. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukan itu. Dan kamu yang begitu adalah kamu yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini Sasuke-kun." Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pangkal tangan kiri Sasuke dan mencium tangan itu.

"Maaf Sakura dan Terimakasih"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Seperti membalas semua hal yang telah Sakura berikan kepadanya.

 _Berapa kalipun kita berciuman, rasa manis ini pasti akan terus tinggal selamanya. Ya kan Sasuke-kun ?_

"Kau benar tidak mau dibuatkan tangan dari sel Hokage pertama seperti Naruto ?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kupikir ini adalah harga yang tepat untuk semua kejahatanku di masa lalu, tapi mungkin daripada tangan dari sel Hashirama, aku lebih menginginkan sesuatu"

"Apa itu ?"

Sasuke menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura dan memainkannya "Panjangkan rambutmu Sakura. Aku ingin melihatmu dengan rambut panjang sekali lagi. Kau sangat cantik dulu dengan rambut panjang"

Sakura mengangguk tersipu, "Kau benar benar menyukai gadis berambut panjang sepertinya, huh Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **Be it's anyone, I promise I will never let they hurt you…**_

* * *

Ujung Rompi. Ya, Sakura hanya memegang ujung rompi Sasuke ditengah keramaian Festival musim panas yang tengah berlangsung.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada, ada 3 pria yang juga berdiri menatap ke arah mereka.

Pria 1 berkata "Hei itu Sakura bukan ? Waaahh… dia pakai yukata… cantik ya ?"

Pria 2 menjawab "Lihat, bukankah yang disampingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi yang menjadi suaminya adalah Uchiha Sasuke"

Dengan polosnya Pria 3 bertanya "Siapa Uchiha Sasuke ? apakah dia pria hebat ?"

Pria 2 menjawab "Kau tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke ? Dasar bodoh, dia itu satu satunya keturunan asli Clan Elite Uchiha yang tersisa, dan dia juga termasuk satu dari 3 Legenda Sannin Generasi Baru dengan Sakura. Dulu ia pernah menjadi Buronan kelas S. Dia bahkan balas dendam membunuh kakaknya sendiri yang telah membantai seluruh anggota Clannya. Seram kan ? Kau tidak akan bisa menang jika lawan dia. Walaupun dengan kondisi cacat tanpa memiliki tangan kiri dan bertarung hanya dengan tangan kanannya, kau masih tidak akan bisa menang lawan dia"

Mendengar perkataan asal yang dilontarkan dari 3 pria itu, Sakura sudah bersiap mengepalkan tangannya. Setidaknya ia harus memukul salah satu dari pria itu. Enak saja asal bicara tentang Sasuke.

Baru bergerak selangkah, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Sakura, menggengamnya dan menghentikannya. Sasuke tahu pria itu tidak akan selamat jika menerima pukulan Sakura.

"Tidak apa – apa…. Aku sudah tidak apa – apa" Sasuke tersenyum meyakinkan Sakura dan terus menatap mata Sakura sampai ia tenang.

 _Apapun tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti kami lagi. Selama kami menggengam tangan satu sama lain. Dan aku takkan pernah kehilangan arah lagi, karena sinar bulanku selalu menyinari gelap malamku._

 _Terimakasih Sakura._

Sasuke memperat genggaman tangan Sakura.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

ff yang dibuat mendadak, dengan ide dan alur yang mendadak dateng. semua serba mendadak.  
semoga sasuke dan sakura gak ooc mendadak, semoga typo gak mendadak juga bertebaran dimana mana.  
hehehehehe  
jadi semoga suka dan mind to review ? fufufufufu.

HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH~

with love,

yuunagisa.


End file.
